A Rose's Thorns
by Nayeli Gold
Summary: This is the Sequal to 'How Are You', but this is still understandable without having read 'How Are You'. I hope you guys enjoy! It's still in the eyes of Joe, Laura, and recently added Sara! Chapter ten is FINALLY up! Yay!
1. Love and Fustration

*** Hey everyone!!!  This is the sequel to "How Are You".  I had a lot of friends who wanted me to continue it, so I shall!!! I'm not quite sure where I'm going to take it, because I don't know that there's much more to say, but I'll see what my mind can think up.  I hope you enjoy it! Please tell me what you think. Oh!! And I need a title for this.  Please give me your ideas.  A Rose's Thorns was just my random thought. ***

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter One: Love and Frustration

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hello God.  It's Laura here again.  I'm feeling a little frustrated.  I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up with Joe… it's not that I don't like him, 'cuz I really do…and it's not that he doesn't like me, 'cuz I know he does… I mean, every time we kiss, I get this _feeling_ in my stomach.  It's amazing.  I really like it.  

What the problem is, as You well know, that I might be moving again.  I've only been here a year, and now my parents are ready to up and do it all again.  I don't mind the moving part really…I've moved so many times now that I think I can adjust on command.  It's the fact that Joe says he loves me…and every time I look at him I feel like I'm committing some horrible crime by not telling him that I may be leaving him… Oh but I just can't tell him!

I've never had this kind of a connection with anyone before, God…I mean, except with you of course…but you are always with me.  If I really _do _move away to Maine, Joe will be left behind…and his dad left him, I don't want to do that to him…I guess the point of today's prayer is to ask You to give me some wisdom on the subject… 'cuz gosh could I use it.  Well, thanks.  Oh, and by the way, I hope you had a great day.

~~Amen~~

*** Okay!!  What did you guys think?  I hope you liked it! ***


	2. Baby Trevor

*** Okay…only got one review for that first chapter…perhaps a sequel wasn't really necessary/wanted.  Oh well.  Review please!! ***

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter Two: Baby Trevor

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hey God, it's Joe again.  I've now officially been baptized for three months and I've never been happier.  I just have to say thank you for all of the great stuff that's happened to me ever since I turned back to you…I'm just so un-imaginably happy.

Sara had her baby last night!  A strong baby boy!  She named him Trevor, just like her and Laura had been talking about all that time ago.  He was born at 2:46 in the morning.  Laura came down to wait with me while my mom was in the room with Sara.  She fell asleep on my shoulder around 1:30, and even though I was worried about Sara, I couldn't help but be happy.  Trevor and Sara come home tomorrow.  We're throwing a party for them!

Mom's got a boyfriend now too!  She met him at work.  They're going out to a movie next Friday.  Everything's just going so dang good…Thank You so so much.

Well, I'm gonna go now.  I'm picking up Laura in an hour to go see Brother Bear.  Ha, she's so cute, wanting to see it.  I'll talk to you later God, and I'll be at your place tomorrow at 9:30 for service!

~~Amen~~

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Okay!!!  That's the second chapter!  (I can't wait for Brother Bear to come out… hehe.)  Onto my reviewer credits!!!

Elizabeth Tudor~~ Thank you for faithfully reviewing!!  I actually don't know what I'm going to do with them, so at the moment, it really _is_ only God who knows.  *grin*  But I just may have to use your ideas…

Ashrita~~ Yes, I know you didn't review, but then again, you can't.  Thanks for always telling me what you think over da phone though!!!


	3. Enter Sara

*** Hey guys!!! And chapter three arrives!  Please review for me, I'm feeling unloved.  Anywho, questions, comments, and all ideas are always welcome!  Please enjoy this chapter! Oh, and I changed the age's of Laura and Joe.  I got a review that mentioned how much older they seemed, and then it occurred to me that they were correct.  Enjoy. ***

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter Three: Enter Sara

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hello God.

Umm…it's Sara here.  You know me, don't you?  I'm the sister of Joe.  I know it's been a long long time since I last tried to talk to you, but Laura and Joe both seem to be so happy, and they say that You are the reason.  I hope they're right.  

Somewhere inside me, I've been praying everyday You know… I just…wasn't putting it into words yet.  When I wanted to die, something inside me was calling out for help…desperately calling, but at the same time, my pride wouldn't let me come back to You.  My pride told me that I had turned and that was my choice…I couldn't go back now.

Joe had also given up, but then he came back to You.  He prayed for help.  He was scared.  Now I realize that he may have been more frightened and depressed than I was.  In either case, he came looking for help from You…and You came…You sent Laura.  And I'm so glad You did.

I swear that girl should be a saint.  At seventeen she just bubbled into my 'scene' and ended up changing our whole families life.  If not for her…I would never have had Trevor.  Now, with him here, I cannot believe I ever wanted to kill myself because of him or have an abortion.  He is the most blessed thing I've ever seen in my whole life…Thank You _so _much for stopping me from attempting to stop his coming into this world.

I guess…basically, the point of me praying tonight is to just let You know that I'm sorry for leaving.  I'm so thankful to You for helping me out even though I was to prideful to return to You.  I love my son and he will baptized in two weeks.  I have returned to church and I hope that You will forgive me for straying.  Laura say's that You will.  I hope she's right.  I hear Trevor crying, so I'm going to take care of him…just…please watch over us God…and thanks for everything.

~~Amen~~

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

All right!  What did you think?  Let me know please!  Onto the personal thanks!

**~~Window Girl~~ **Yes, I know, suspense.  Soon, questions will be answered!!!  Just wait!

**~~LadyAGJK~~** I saw Brother Bear!!! I loved it!!!  It was SO good.  Talk to you soon!

**~~ArchArtist/Writer~~** You're back!!! Yay!  Thanks for reviewing.  I know, I do the same thing sometimes.  Please continue to check in!

**~~Valerie~~** Thanks for the complement on the story!  *blushes*  I'm glad you like it, and yes, Joe does seem like such a sweet-heart.


	4. New Fish

*** Hey guys!  Here I am with chapter four now!  I hope you enjoy!  Please review for me. ***

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter Four: New Fish

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hey God, it's Laura, back again!  Well, as you know, on Monday, I went out and got a new fish, but he brought home a disease that ended up killing my entire fish population despite my best efforts to stop it.  Yesterday, I cleaned out my tank, and tried to get out all traces of the disease, and today I went out shopping to get some new ones.  I got two little black fish…umm, I can't remember what they are called, but they are nice.  Their names are Blob and Star.  Hehe, I know, weird names, but those were the first names that sprung to mind.  I also got a mostly blue Bata with a red stripe on its tail whose name is Strider (from Lord of the Rings), and two little neon Tetra's who I call Coda and Terry.  I hope they turn out okay!

My parents haven't said anything about moving recently.  I don't know whether to be happy about it or not.  Maybe they're hiding something from me?  Maybe they have decided against moving?  I wish they'd tell me God…I really do…  I know You know what's going to happen…is there any chance You'd tell me or send me a sign?  I'd really appreciate it.

Things are going great with Joe.  Oh!  Sara, his sister, had her baby!  He's going to be baptized next Sunday.  I went with Joe and his mom to the hospital while she was having him.  He's so adorable!  I love cuddling up with him.  His mom though, (Sara) says that she wants to return to you.  I'm afraid this will be a prayer that I have to ask for something in…well, I guess I already did with the whole moving thing, but now I have to add another.  Please forgive Sara for falling away.  I believe in my heart that You will…but does she?  Please let her know that You are there for her.

I've decided to redo my room.  Joe said he'd help me out.  Hehe, he's coming over on Tuesday after school (Yes, that's right!  Joe's been back in school for a month now!  After Sara stopped wanting to die, he went back.), he's going to come over and help me get everything put in boxes.  I can't wait!

Well God, mom wants me to take Benny out for a walk now, so I'll be off.  I hope You hear my prayers tonight, most especially the one's for Sara.  I'll talk to You later!

~Amen~

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

*** Okay, that's it.  I hope you enjoyed it!  Please review. Now, onto reviewer thanks. ***

**~LadyAGJK~** I've seen Brother Bear twice now and I love it!  It's good no matter what age you are!  I love it!  Thank you for trying to describe how Sara was.  All the words you used were part of what I was trying to get across for her.  Just like you, I didn't know a word to use though.   I don't believe there is a word for it, it's more just like a feeling…you know?  I tried to call you, but I got answering machines.  I'll call you Sunday, kay?

**~Valerie~** Thank you for complementing the chapter and my writing style.  I shall try to continue the work!  And thank you for the 'God Bless'.  I thought I was the only person who ever said it…though I usually end my conversations and E-mails with it instead of reviews…in either case, THANK YOU!

**~Window Girl~ **I also love it when authors respond to my reviews.  Hence: I add a little section for everyone.  *grin*  Thank you for reviewing and yes, yay for Sara!  Go her!

**~DaMonkey~** First off, I love the name!!!  It's so cute!  Secondly, thank you so so so much for the complements!  I shall continue to attempt to inspire!  Thank you for reviewing!


	5. Lacking in Prayer

*** Hey guys!  Yes, that's right, I'm back yet again.  Chapter five is here!  So umm…without further ado…Here you go! ***

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter Five: Lacking in Prayer

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hey God.

You know what I've discovered?  I've found that it's a whole lot harder to continue praying when things are going well for a long amount of time… maybe it's because we feel like we don't have to depend on You anymore…and I know it's wrong, but I've begun to find myself lacking in the prayer department.  I think that we…I rather, just simply for get to pray.  Well, anyway, I'll keep trying!  Please help me to keep up my conversat6ions with You.  For now though, I can start off by thanking You!

Thank you for Laura.  She's been great…about everything.  A great friend, great love, and a great teacher.  Yes, she's even been helping me in school!  Thanks for George, mom's new boyfriend.  He really does like her, and You have no idea how good…not to mention unusual this is for her.  Okay…well, You do know, but…oh…just thanks!  Oh!  And thank you for Amy, my new goldfish.  Laura got her for me, saying I needed a pet.  We made fun of that one movie…what's it called…?  Umm…oh yeah!  How to Lose a Guy in Ten days.  We said that Amy is our 'Love Fish' instead of a 'Love Fern'.  Nah, but I'm just happy to have Amy…even though she's just a stupid fish, it's good to talk to her.

Trevor and Sara are doing wonderfully.  You should have seen Trevor at his baptism!  Okay…You did see him…hehe, sorry.  Anyway, he was so cute!  He made this adorable pouting face when the preacher placed his hand upon his head…I can't believe I'm an _uncle_!!  At seventeen!  Ah well.

Well, I'm gonna go now.  I'll talk to You later God!

~Amen~

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

*** Alrighty then!  What'd you think?  Well, I'm going to move on to the reviewer thank yous!  Adios! ***'

**~Mlle. Verity le Virago~** Sara is in between 19 and 23.  I haven't really decided… She's Joe's older brother.  She was pregnant because…well, I would suppose she got pregnant by her boyfriend and then he dumped her.  The father did not want the child.  Sara did not bring him to court.  She had instead just wanted to kill herself.  Now that the suicidal idea is gone…I may bring that into play later on… Thanks for reviewing!

**~FireLady03~** I love the new name!!!  So yeah, I'll call you Friday again, okay?  Thank you for complementing the story and Brittany…you were right about the fish!!! You hit it on the spot!  T'was a symbol!!!  I have a habit of throwing them and a whole bunch of other stuff in ever since AP English…Arg.  Lol.  I'll talk to you soon!

Sigh….Only two reviews…oh well.


	6. Why God?

*** How are you guys!!!  I'm here writing away the next chapter!  I hope you guys like it a lot!!!  Please review for me! ***

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter six: Why God?

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hey God,

            Well, how are You feeling?  I feel horribly craptacular…You know why too.  Why are You making me leave God!?!  Mom tells me that You have a plan and a reason… but why on Earth does Your plan have to include me leaving Joe to go to Maine?  I'm sorry God, but I'm furious with You right now.  I hate You!

            …Can't You change something?  Please!  God I…please no!  Can't You change it?  I don't want to leave my life here…I don't want to leave Joe.  Can't You just send someone else to do…whatever it is You want me to do in Maine?

            And Maine!  Why Maine?  It can be pretty up there God but…now in addition to being lonely and depressed, I'll be freezing cold!

            We move in two months God…two months.  Right after school ends.  What am I gonna do?  How am I going to break it to Joe… or ANY of my friends for that matter?  God, You can see these tears running down my face and you can feel my heart being town into thousands of pieces…and I know You wouldn't be doing this out of spite 'cuz You're not like that…

So I guess that must be one whopper of a plan You've got coming for me then, eh?  I've moved a few times already, but if You're gonna yank me away from this life here, that better be some plan!

Well…I'm gonna see if I can't blow off some steam down by the creek at the park.  You know that's my special spot.  But before I go, I'm going to make some requests, alright?  Please help me when telling my friends, and please help my friends take it with good grace, especially Joe.  Please help me to take this with grace too.  Let me find a good home, good friends, and new school and…and new purpose.  Keep my busy with _good _things, okay?

Oh, and I hope You don't mind that I won't break up with Joe.

~Amen~

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Okay!  All done!  Onto review thanks!

**~~Eve4000~~**  What was your idea about Amy the fish?  None of my reviewer's ideas are stupid!  I love ideas from you guys!

**~~Window Girl~~ ** Thanks for reviewing twice!  (technically…three times, but I think the third was by accident.  *grin*)  I can't wait until you start posting!  Please tell me when you do, 'cuz I'll be sure to read and review!

**~~Krazie4Christ~~**  Haha, I understand the boyfriend desire.  It's perfectly fine that you've been long in 'getting around to reading this.'  I'm sorry!  I didn't mean to make you cry, but I'm kinda happy I'm getting the point across!  Yay for me!  Thanks for updating "The Ball."  I rather like it.  :)  Hehe!

**~~FireLady03~~**  I love the new name!  Very cute!  Yes, you got the symbol!  Can you find the rest?  Lol.  Good luck!  Yes, it was a filler chapter, but sometimes, you gotta have 'em, ya know??  Lol.

**~~Valerie~~**  It's perfectly fine for not reviewing last chapter.  Hehe, I understand the animal thing.  We all love 'em anyway.  *grin*  Oh!!! I love that idea for Sara!!!  I don't know why I didn't think of that before!  *Gives Valerie a cookie*  Here, this is for giving me such a wonderful idea!  I think…I think I'll do yet ANOTHER sequel and in that one, I will include your idea.  I plan to have many branches…what do you think of this idea?  God Bless you too!


	7. Heart and Body

*** Okay!  I'm back again!  Sorry for the long wait! ***

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Seven: Heart and Body

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

God,

            Why?

            That's all I have really got to say to You today.  Why are You taking her away from me?  I love her so much and yet apparently she can't be mine.  God, I'm furious at You and if I had the power, I'd destroy You…that's how angry I am….But I can't.

            Laura keeps telling me that there's got to be a reason, and something in me screams that she's right but… my mind cannot fathom what Your reason could be.

            Look God, I pray that everything will be alright for her, and me, but I also pray that You forgive me for being mad…I'm going into hysterics…Just…though she's leaving in body, please don't let her leave me in heart.  

            Please…

~~Amen~~

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

*** Kay, I know that was really short, but I don't have much more to say for this chapter.  Anyway, onto reviewer thanks! ***

**_Whoever can get the most symbols in this story will have the next chapter in their honor!!!!  What fun!  *I just felt like it*_**

**~~FireLady03~~** Thanks for the uber long review!!!  Wow!  I like your car's name…mine's "The Silver Saturn."  Lol, maybe I should re-name it?  I got snow!!!  On…Monday?  Say the Symbols!  Say the symbols!  I have decided that whoever gets the most right will have the next chapter in their honor.  Don't you want that? :)

**~~Krazie4Christ~~** Yes, poor Joe!  I'm glad I was able to make it both realistic and enjoyable 'cuz that's what I worry about with such stories.  I hope you enjoy this one too (even if it is short…)

**~~Jaina Kenobi~~**  Yes, moving is hard.  I've done it quite a many times.  I've also started over in the middle of first semester…*sigh*  T'was difficult.  I decided not to put Laura through that though.  Aren't I nice???


	8. Becoming a Butterfly

*** Wow!  Has it not been forever since I last wrote?  I'm really sorry!  I'm almost finished with this leg of the journey though.  Tell me if it moves along to fast, 'cuz we don't want that, it's just that I suddenly have some great ideas for the future, and I'm in a hurry to get to them.  :)  Anyway, enjoy and review because that's how I (and many other fiction fiends just like you!) live! ***

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Eight: Becoming a Butterfly

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hey God,

It's Laura, back again for prayer.  I know I've been away lately, but…well…I've been really busy preparing for the move.  Oh…I know that's a crappy excuse…there really should be no excuse for not praying…there really IS no excuse.  I mean, even if I just stoped to say "Hi God, Amen" while driving to school, that would have been good, right?

Well…I'm back again, and I'll try to do more "Hi God's" alright?"

God…I'm really stressed out now.  I'm leaving in two months, and I'm terrified.  Next week, I'm going with my parents to see my new house, and I'm worried that no matter how nice it is, I'm going to hate it just because of how much I hate the very idea of the move.  And somehow…I'm scared I'll lose _me_ in this move…maybe I'll lose You.  I mean, it's so far away, how could You possibly have enough strength to hold me there too?

Wait…I'm acting stupid.  I mean what, do You only reside in _this_ town?  Do people in Maine have to make their own way, just because I found You here?  No.  No, that's stupid.

Lord, you can feel the tugs and tears at my heart…at my soul from this move.  I am just wondering if You could help me with it.  I'm not asking You to snap your fingers and make it so I don't care at all, because I know that hardships are helpful sometimes.  I read this story about butterfly's and how it's _so_ hard for them to get out of their cocoon, but then they're so beautiful and _free_ afterward…and about how this guy tried to help one of the butterflies by cutting the cocoon, and when the butterfly dried out, it was all disproportionate and couldn't even fly because the path was to easy.  Maybe that's what this is all about…about making me a proportionate butterfly.

Wow…I'd sure love to be a beautiful, free butterfly.

~Amen~

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

*** WOW!!! I'm really liking the way this one turned out.  I hope you did too!  And I hope everyone does some "Hi God's" along the way too, because they're great. :)  Adios! ***

~~**Krazie4Christ**~~  Haha, I'm sorry I have you wishing for a boyfriend.  I am too.  Alas, I am single again. *sniffle*  Oh well.  Yes! You got the symbol within the title.  Alas, FireLady03 got more than you, so she gets this chapter dedication.  Sorry I didn't update quickly at all.  I hope this chapter was worth it though.  OH!!!  And I saw the shout out you gave me on your info in your bio!  THANK YOU SO MUCH!! You made me so happy.  *grins*

~~**Jmagiq**~~  Hey!  Thanks for reading both stories and then giving me such high marks!!!  *does the happy dance*  Oh my gosh, your review is so nice…  Now, of course God will talk to you again!!!  Hehe, never fear.  I'm glad that I was able to help so much…*blush*  I'm so happy now!  I hope you liked this chapter too.  Enjoy!

~~**Window Girl**~~  Hey!  You've got a screen name now!  Yay!!!  Oh, and thanks for adding me to favorites!!!

~~**perfectpeach84**~~  I'm glad you like the story!  It's alright if you can't pick up on the symbols.  I guess I'm kinda doing my job then!  I mean, they're not really supposed to slap you in the face.  Well…alright, unless they're like this one with the butterfly.  I guess it does pull a little slapping of the face.  :)  I've had to go through the moving thing (which is also where I got the idea from), but like you, I didn't have a boyfriend.  I hope you like this chapter.

~~**Eve4000**~~  It is kind of sad…  I hope it can bring happiness too.

~~**FireLady03**~~  Never fear, thou ar't forgiven.  Wow!  It is cold down there!  It's cold up here too, but I refuse to look at a thermometer.  They depress me.  Congrats!! You got some of the symbols!!!  Not all, but some!  Yay!  (Hint: Name)  Well, congratulations, this chapter was dedicated to you!  I hope you got the E-mail about Rob and my interesting…way of viewing him and me.  Lol.  I miss you!

~~**Mlle. Verity le Virago**~~ So I've been wondering, what does your name mean?  Well, thanks for reviewing and commenting upon the emotion.  :)

~~**fairbird**~~  First off, cute name!  I'm happy you like this story (I'm not so sure I can call it a story…but oh well.)  Well, no, I'm not done.  FAR FROM IT!  *grins*  Oh, I've got so many ideas now!  Yes, being in their place would suck.  Well, I hope you like this chapter!


	9. Wonderings

*** Hey guys!  I'm back again for chapter nine!  I figured I haven't done enough 'Sara' chapters, so here, have one! *grin*  Hmm…does anyone do forensics? (not the dead people kind.)  If so, yay for you!  Should I do a duo or an oratory? Back on the subject though!  Here's your chapter!  Only one more…maybe two, before I end this leg of the story! ***

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Nine: Wonderings

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

God,

Hi there.  It's Sara here again.  As you know, I've been here by my bedside every night consistently, yet I've never really…questioned Your logic…never asked anything of You.  I guess that's a good thing in a way, because we should be trustful…but at the same time, my reasons for never doing such things were really pathetic.  For the last few _months_, I've been begging You to forgive me.  Well…I guess in a way, I have been asking something, but…that's not really what I meant.

Well, I'm afraid I'm going to finally break away from that cycle.  Don't get me wrong, I'm still going to beg for forgiveness (please!), but I'm finally going to start voicing my opinions.

I am extremely grateful to You for Trevor, and even Benny, that crazy dog of Laura's.  She's away in Maine looking at her new home and town.  Mom offered to watch Benny, so he's been here, having full rein of our house and loving it…and in a way, I think it's good for Joe too.  Since Laura's not here, he's substituting in her dog, which is kind of funny, yet sad at the same time.  In either case, he's been taking that silly dog _everywhere_ with him.  The joke is that when Laura comes back, poor Benny won't know who's his owner!

But going back to the topic of Laura in Maine…what's up with this???  Excuse me, but I really have to question Your judgment here.  This just seems wrong.

Well…actually, that's a lie.

The thing that's wrong is that it doesn't feel wrong.  I hate and loathe the fact that she's leaving, but at the same time, something is telling me that it's really okay…that there's a reason and a meaning behind it.  Laura and Joe are really struggling with this concept, but I think that they feel it to.  We don't like it…but it's not wrong.

But that doesn't mean I think it's right!

…Well…I guess…maybe there's another family like us in Maine…and who knows, maybe there's another family like us here, and that's why she's leaving.  Maybe she's off to do what she does best all the way up in Maine, while me, mom, Joe, and Trevor are off to take the cue and start doing it ourselves back here…I wonder if this is how the apostles felt when Jesus died…well, probably worse because Jesus was _dead_ and Laura'll just be away, but still…You know what I mean?

Well, I'll leave You with my musings, but I'll be back again tomorrow to bombard You again…and thanks for listening…

~Amen~

*** Wow!  Look at that!  So long!  I love the Sara prayers.  I just like the way she speaks.  *grin* Well…I guess Sara's her own person now, so she can speak how she wants.  I'm just the typing vessel. Hehe.  Review? ***

Speaking of reviews!

~~**Mlle. Verity le Virago**~~ Well, your name's still fun to say, even if it is slightly confusing.  Thanks for liking the analogy.  *grin*

~~**lothlorien leaf**~~ Why do you have a habit of smacking your head?  Oh well. Thanks for reviewing!  It's always appreciated.  *grin*

~~**FireLady03**~~  Yay!  I be glad you liked the butterfly thing.  Did you like this too?  Well, yes, I guess it does get scary when you think of it like that, but oh well.  At least God's a better … well…God, then Neo/Reeves.  *PHEW!* Haha.

~~**Jaina Kenobi**~~ Oh yay!  I am glad that you liked the chapter and will do the 'hello Gods'. *grin*  Joy worldwide!


	10. Please

Hey everyone! I'm sooooo sorry that I've been away for so long! Please forgive me! Well, in any case, I know exactly what I want to do for this chapter and for the next. Yay! Next chapter will be the end of this little leg of the journey, but never fear, I'm planning to make a whole…um…SERRIES? I honestly never thought I would do that…to think this whole thing started from a one-shot! Well, in any case, I have returned and please enjoy the chapter!

Chapter Ten: Please

God,

Hello again. Well…I leave for Maine tomorrow. The plane leaves at three. In a way, I wish it left earlier, that way I wouldn't have to go through most of the day…but at the same time, I am so glad that I'll be able to see all the people I love before I step away.

I suppose Maine won't be so bad…it's really beautiful there. I swear, I don't know how I'll survive the winter, but hey, it's only June, so I'm sure I'll find a way to stay warm by then, right?

Well…I guess I just wanted to ask You once again to help all the people I'm leaving behind, and to help me. I feel so…lost now. If You wouldn't mind lighting my new path for a while, at least until I get my bearings back again, I would be so incredibly grateful.

And God…Please don't let me loose touch with my friends here. I know I'm going to miss them so much. All of them are such a big part of me. But then again, so are you. It's just…I don't want to be without them either. I want to just stay…here.

But I can't, and I'm sure that you'll find a way for all of this to work out. Thank You so much for listening to me, and thank You in advance for all the help and I know You're going to supply me. Please help me to always feel Your loving arms around me.

Amen

Alright! Once again, I'm sorry that I took so long to write this! I hope I didn't loose you guys in all that time… I sigh. Well, in any case, please stay tuned! If school doesn't get in too much of a way, then the last chapter of this leg should be up soon! Once again, please review for me 'cuz I love them so much. And besides…then you get thank you's from me!

**Window Girl** Hey chica! Thank you for the review, and I'm glad you like Sara. I think that she has morphed into my favorite character. And I'm sure she'll always be there for her brother.

**Mlle. Verity le Virago** Sara is rather interesting. She hasn't chosen to tell me all about her yet, but she's slowly coming forth. I'm glad that you like the way this is going and that the dog situation was realistic.

**FireLady03** I am in the NFL (strange…it always reminds me of football. I laugh.) I'm glad you like the chapter and yes, I am planning on continuing it. Just…in a different form.

**Angelique** Thanks for the reviews! I'm so glad you like the way I voiced Sara. I really like the way she is…imperfect, but perfectly so.

**Jaina Kenobi** Yeah…In case you hadn't noticed, I too took a break from dear old Fanfiction. Good luck with school and scholarships!

**Lothlorien leaf** I'm glad you don't smack your head anymore. BUT, did you know that smacking your head against the wall for an hour burns 150 calories? It makes me laugh. Thanks for liking the chapter.

**Jmagiq** Thanks for loving the chapter. I love the butterfly story... And thank you for thanking me for thanking you. And for reviewing.

**Krazie4Christ** Hey chica! Sorry I've been away so long… But I'm back, and that's joyous, ya? Yay for a singles club! Hehe. I'm glad you like the story so much. No, I have not seen The Passion of the Christ. I REALLY want to, but nobody else wants to see it with me and I'm afraid to go alone. I sigh.

Alright, thanks again!!! And has anyone else noticed how it takes away my astrics and squgglies! I am angry! I can't do things like I usually do! Oh well. I will survive. I smile. Haha, yes, that's how I get around it: "I smile" or "I laugh."


End file.
